


gutspill.

by orphan_account



Series: i make fuyuhiko kuzuryu suffer [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romanticisation of Death, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but at the same time, did i even spell that right, im so sorry, look im tired and sad, ooc hajime probably, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the blinding pain is all he can focus on. he tries to stand up, but after a second he feels himself falling, falling - and someone catches him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Series: i make fuyuhiko kuzuryu suffer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	gutspill.

**Author's Note:**

> basically an au where fuyuhiko died after slitting his stomach in chapter 3. im so sorry

faintly, fuyuhiko hears a scream. he doesn't know who it is - he thinks it's kazuichi - but it's engulfed by his own ragged breathing. who knew it could be so loud?

the blinding pain is all he can focus on. he tries to stand up, but after a second he feels himself falling, falling - and someone catches him. 

it's hajime, he realises. he'd never admit it, but hajime's one of the bastards on this island he actually likes. a little too much, actually. peko was the other, but she's... he doesn't wanna think about it.

muffled voices ring all around him. he thinks he can hear mikan, and soft crying. and soon, everyone except him and hajime have vacated the restaurant, leaving them alone. hajime sits on the floor, leaning against the wall.

fuyuhiko musters up the strength to speak.

"... i dont wanna die. it fucking hurts, hajime- i'm dying, oh god-" he says, trembling.

hajime says nothing, but suddenly he feels a warm sensation on the back of his head. hajime's softly running his hand through his hair, and fuyuhiko silently curses himself for leaning into the touch, sighing. 

"shh. it's okay." the brunette says finally, a nervous shake evident in his voice. "i wish i could make this quicker for you, but it'll be over soon, i promise. it wont hurt anymore."

after a pause, hajime speaks again. "just.. go to sleep, alright? i'll be here when you wake up." 

that does sound appealing. he's so tired, and it's getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. hajime's voice is soothing, and he feels.. happy.

he doesnt have any strength to speak, so he squeezes hajime's hand weakly.

the pain's fading away bit by bit, and the edges of his vision are blurry. 

fuyuhiko kuzuryu lets out a final, shuddering breath, smiles and closes his eyes.


End file.
